


No Rest for the Wicked

by Anns_Revenge



Series: Vampire AU [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drama, Family, M/M, Out of Character, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anns_Revenge/pseuds/Anns_Revenge
Summary: Everything you thought you knew about her was wrong. This is where the legend begins. Snippets of Haruka's life before and after becoming a vampire. Prequel to Something like Suicide. AU. OC. OOC.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A promise that I will post Something like Suicide here.

_No Rest for the Wicked_

_X-X-X_

She was born long ago, before things like calendars tracked the date. And unlike most would believe it was not the on the darkest night that she was born into this world. In fact it was a lovely spring day with the sun high in the cloudless blue sky. The day that Haruka was a joyous beautiful day. A normal day. An unlike stories that may have spread she was not born to a dark or terrible family either. No she was born on a normal day to a normal loving family.

"Miyu." The redheaded man called out. His bright green eyes wondering about the tall grassy field. His pants damped with morning dew as he slowly moved around. His boots sinking into the soft ground with each and every step. "Miyu!"

The grass to his left rustled. Smiling, he crouched down thinking for once he would not fall for his wife's silly tricks. Just before his finger tips could touch the long greenery to push it away, a large black cat, whom his wife had named Kuuro, leaped out at him. Startling him, he fall back in the mud with the feline gracefully landing on his lap.

"Such a scaredy cat, Yuuki." She laughed standing a paces right of where he had once been crouched down. He long black hair tied up and dirt littered his face. The dirt on her hands and face showed that she had been tending to the fields for quite a while.

"Miyu!" He scrambled to his feet. "You should be in the house. Resting! Just think of our soon to be little girl."

She shook her head at him. "He will definitely be a boy."

Yuuki shrugged at her, hold out his hand. He didn't want to argue with her, but he really hoped their baby would be a girl. "Either way."

Miyu looked over at the still rising sun, placing a hand at her brow and another on her stomach. "Today would be a lovely day to have my child. The first day of spring is always to most beautiful."

Later that day Miyu would have her baby boy. But not only did she get the son that she wanted but the daughter that her husband had hoped and dreamed of. As much as she gloated to Yuuki about being right, he did the same to her.

Miyu held her son tightly in her loving embrace as the midwife, whom had helped, wrapped their daughter in a small yellow blanket.

"What shall we name them?"

Yuuki straightened his back, as he was leaning against the bed whilst sitting in a rickety wooden chair, thought aloud. "Haruko for our little princess."

"How lovely." Miyu cooed brushing a piece of black bangs from her face. "She's our spring child."

The midwife handed Haruko to the redhead male before bowing as she exited. Neither of the parents heard what she muttered before she left, no their were to excited to think of anything other than their children.

Yuuki smiled at her daughter when he saw her yawn and let out a gurgled cry. "And him?"

"Haruto."

The husband leaned forwards looking at her with a puzzled look. "Why?"

She gave him a little shove. "Because I like it." Her green eyes looked down to see her son's flutter open. Where normally a baby's eyes were grayish blue or brown, all she saw was that of a light gold.

"Gold eyes? I wonder if they will change." Yuuki said.

His wife gave him a light punch. "Even if they do, they both look like you!"

* * *

_X-X-X + 10_

"Haruto!" Haruko panted as she raced through the field after her younger brother. Her bare feet feeling the prick of the grass and flowers as she forced herself to follow him as fast as she could. Although they were both ten years of age he was far stronger and fast than her. He was obviously the alpha twin. And by now, he was almost out of her sights completely. "Haruto please!"

In only seconds, as she blinked, he was gone. Her golden eyes searched the tall grass for him as they begun to water. There was nothing but grass in front of her for miles. "Haruto this isn't funny!"

She could hear his gentle laughter being carried off through the wind. It wasn't until she sunk down to her knees, crying, that the laughter stopped and he stepped out.

"Haruko-nee?" His golden eyes fell on her as she bawled.

"Baka!" She sobbed. "Baka Haruto!"

He smiled gently turning his back to her, motioning for her to get on. She scrambled over to him, her feet sliding on the grass, face centimeters from hitting the ground. After a second of gaining her balance she grabbed him. Feeling her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, he stood, unsteadily at first, and began to walk back to their small home.

"Haruko." Her brother said after awhile. "You know I was just playing. I would never leave you alone."

She sniffled, nuzzling her face closer to his neck as his red hair brushed against her cheek. "Mmhm. It's not that I'm worried you'd leave. What if something happened to you? What if I couldn't help you?"

"That won't happen." Haruto declared straightening his back. "We're twins. We will always be there for one another. So you know what that means?"

She shook her head.

"That means I'll always protect you." He smiled brightly.

Tears, yet again, formed in her eyes. This time she let out a sigh. "Haruto."

"Baka." He beamed.

* * *

Later that night Haruto go up for a glass of water. One that he didn't have the chance to get. His footfalls trended lightly against the cold wooden flooring as he noticed the dim light shinning from the very room he had been going to. So being the curious person he was, he snuck up to the corner, just outside the door frame, to listen.

"Dear I know it's a hard decision, but I really do think it's for the best." Haruto could hear his mother's voice plead.

"I understand you fear this illness, and for good cause, but to send only Haruko away." His father said harshly.

"Yuuki, Haruko is much weaker than the rest of us. She gets ill all the time. We've seen what this can do. She is just a child. To send her away to my mother's house in the south may be what's truly best for her."

"And Haruto?"

"I'm not sure if we should send him." Miyu mumbled.

"We can't just separate them." Yuuki defended the twins.

"We are their parents!" Miyu raised her voice, no doubt making the red haired man flinch and back down. "We have been doing what we can to protect them for the last ten years. And I for one will not stop now. I will do what's best for my children. That's what parents do. So we will do what we must. Even if that means lying, separating, or making them hate us."

In a defeated voice, Haruto could hear his father let out a soft. "Okay."

His golden eyes widened while he listened to his father's final sigh in the argument. He shouldn't have been shocked. After ten years of listening to them he should have known that his father would eventually getting scared and siding with Miyu.

He didn't even realize the moment he turned around. Their voices far away, but the conversation replayed it's self over and over in his head. His feet carefully carried him to his sister's door. He neither knocked or uttered a word as he entered. He simply walked across the room, over to her bed, lifted up the covers, and crawled in next to her.

His watchful eyes gazed at her sleeping face. Her breathing steady. He put a tanned hand on her cheek bringing her face closer to his until both their foreheads and noses touched.

Her eyes fluttered open slightly, somewhat dazed, blurry from sleep. She whispered. "Haruto?"

"Don't worry onee-chan. I'll always be right by your side."

The next morning as Miyu went to gather Haruko and her things all she found was an empty bed and an open window.

* * *

_X-X-X +16_

"Haruko wake up."

Haruko jolted awake letting their, usually, shared blanket fall to her waist. She blinked a couple times, noticing that it was still dark."Haruto? What time is it?"

"The sun will be rising soon." He answered, though he was no where in sight.

For the last six years they had lived without their parents, barley managing to scrape by after they ran away in the middle of the night. They were not an easy six years. There were times when they went hungry. There were times they went cold. There were even times when they thought they would die. But to them it was worth it. They never regretted it. To be together it was worth enduring anything that life could or would throw at them.

Eventually, after two years of being alone, they found a nice old couple. Ones who didn't have children of their own. They didn't really ask questions, which was nice. They sheltered them, fed them, and took care of them. And in return the twins would work on the farm and help around the house. Haruto tended to the animals and Haruko tended to the smaller of the two gardens.

" Haruko." The teen said stepping back into the room. "I heard there has been an illness going around again. Be careful alright. Don't overwork yourself and catch it."

She nodded. "Same to you. You've been looking very tired as of late."

He smiled tightly at her. "Working here isn't easy. Of course we both look tired."

Though she doubted his answer, she said nothing. After all her brother had always protected her. He had never given her a reason to doubt him.

"Where's Fuuka-sama?" Haruto asked as he and his sister stopped at the kitchen's entrance. The elderly man, Takashi, looked up from the bread he was slicing.

His wrinkled face formed a frown. "She's up stairs resting."

Haruko tugged anxiously at Haruto's sleeve. Her bright eyes looked up at him.

"Oh." The male teen's eyes narrowed. "Is she feeling unwell?"

"It's just a small cold." Takashi said.

* * *

A week had quickly gone by. Fuuka had yet to feel better. Even worse the elderly man had seemed to be ill and Haruto had grown sluggish and weak.

"Haruto." Haruko said quietly, her golden eyes on glued to the sleepy voice of her brother. She wriggled around trying to get comfortable in their small shared bed.

"Hmm?" He barely hummed in his sleep.

His lack of responsiveness made her frown. "You don't think they caught that disease."

" We'll be fine." He sighed.

"I can't help but feel something bad will happen." She snuggled in closer grabbing his hand. "Just to satisfy my fears, let's go to town tomorrow and find a healer."

Haruto smiled at her. "Sure."

_Haruko looked around fearfully. It was dark. The wet air made it hard to breath. But worst of all, she was alone._

_"Haruto?" She called out._

_Only the sound of a far off stream running answered her._

_"Haruto!" She cried. "I don't want to be alone."_

_You're not alone_

Haruko blinked. It took her mind a while to process she was dreaming. But the more awake she felt the less she remembered. But something in her mind clicked, even if she couldn't remember why she was so worried.

"Haruto!" She looked to her right. Sure enough, he was still sleeping with his back to her. She gave him a little nudge to wake him up.

"Hmm? I'm up!" He mumbled instinctively.

"Good, get dressed." She ordered forcing the blanket off of both of them.

He groaned at her before pushing himself up.

* * *

I didn't take Haruko long to realize the village was to far away for her and her younger twin to walk. After what seemed liked hours, with the sun shinning brightly over their heads, they had still made little progress.

"Haruko." Her brother panted. He stopped to rest his hands on his knees.

She turned back to look at him. She hadn't realized how far behind he had fallen. His face was an ashy pale as he heaved for air.

"Haruto!" She yelled rushing back to his side. "Tell me what to do. I don't know if we should keep going or head back."

"Let's just take a small break." He smiled weakly a her.

She frowned at his answer. It wasn't what she had hoped he would say. "But.."

"Don't worry." He turned.

Haruko followed his lead. Her eyes only watching his feet, ashamed that she was so worked up. It wasn't until he stopped that she looked up.

"Hello children."

Haruko's golden eyes took a moment to realize what they were seeing. Before them stood a young, black haired woman, pushing a trolley, filled with bottles and herds. Her grin was bright and warm.

"Haruto." The older of the twins whispered. "Do you think..."

"Shh!" He hushed her, his eyes never leaving the woman in front of them.

The raven haired woman's smile soon dropped and her voice came out in a huff. "I am but a traveler, here to sell my wears. Perhaps you children would be interested?"

"No." Her brother said firmly before Haruko could answer. "Come on."

Haruko looked between her brother, who started to walk away, and the woman. As if she knew what was going to have the raven looked over with a smile just as Haruto collapsed.

"Oh my!" She gasped playfully. "Would you like some help dear?"

Haruko looked at her, knowing very well what she was, but couldn't help but to agree. She loved her brother, enough to even sell her soul to a witch to make him okay.

"Please." She said with sad eyes. She just couldn't stand Haruto being in pain.

"Very well." The young witch nodded. Her hands searched quickly around her dress, digging into pockets that weren't noticeable at all. The tips of the raven haired woman's held between them a small vial. "Here you are."

"I have nothing to give in return." Haruko said, a blush rising on her cheeks, in fear of what that would mean.

"That's fine." She said, much to the teenager's surprise. "You take some too and I'll find you when I want repaid."

"A-are you sure?" The redhead couldn't believe it.

"Yup." The other's voice said cheerfully. "Just a drop or two and I promise this disease won't take your brother from you."

Haruko reached out, taking it from the friendly witch's hand. "I'll save you Haruto."

The witch smirked.

* * *

It hadn't even been a day since Haruko snuck the contents of the vial into hers and her brother's food. And the best part was, he was already feeling better. But something was off. Not just for him, for her too. The food she made tasted horrible, it never tasted horrible. And although Takashi and Fuuka said it was fine, both twins disagreed.

"Haruko." Her brother said that night, wiping dirt from his face. "I think it's time we talked."

"About?"

"That witch."

Haruko twisted her hair nervously. "What about her?"

"What did she do?"

"Nothing."

"Haruko!"

"She didn't want anything." She insisted. "And made you better. This life you have now is a gift from her."

"I don't like this." He said.

Haruko shifted on the bed. "It made us better, maybe it could even help Fuuka-sama and Takashi-sama."

"I don't like it." Haruto repeated. "People don't just magically get better."

"That's what witches do." The older one said smugly.

"She probably did something bad, and we don't even know it." They both didn't know how right he was.

* * *

X-X-1837

"Haruko." Her brother whispered. He was leaning against the door frame. Years had passed without them even realizing it. For them it seemed like only days after the elderly couple had died, but it had been so much longer.

For the most part they lived off the farm, even though they hated the taste of human food.

That was until one day. Haruto had noticed them right before he went to wake his sister up. He could hear them coming, even if at first he didn't see them. There were people, and quite a lot of them, coming their way.

"Haruko, did you invite people over?"

"No?" She said, brushing her short, freshly cut, red head. "It's been a while since we've seen others in these parts."

"It has been." He nodded in agreement.

"Well." She said looking back at him. "Go see what they want."

Haruto shrugged. Grumbling, he left his sister's room and headed to the front door. The redhead opened it to see startled looks on the faces of a few people.

One of them, a young blonde, gained his composer quicker than the rest. He smiled sweetly at Haruto. "I was unaware that people lived here."

"Yes." The ginger frowned. "My sister and I have lived here for years."

"Well I'm sorry to inform you that by order of the Queen, we are to seize this land."

"The Queen?" Haruto asked confused. Last he checked there wasn't a Queen or a king, just a small village.

"Yes. We had assumed that no one had lived here for years. Please relocate." The blonde said with a friendly smile. With his sweet tone and ever present grin is was almost like he was asking for a cup of tea, not their house.

"Our family has owned this for generations." Haruto lied smoothly, hoping that would detour the oddly dressed men.

"We would of course compensate you. If you and your sister would accompany us to the city."

" Uh."

"Sure." Haruko said, coming up from behind them. "It's been so long since we left why not go to the city?" She seemed more unsure of her wording than actually leaving. "It sounds fun."

"Haruko, can we talk for a minute." He dragged her away from the men. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"What's the worst that could happen?"

Haruto groaned at her. She was right. It couldn't hurt that bad. It could be fun. They had both been for for so long they didn't even know what was happening in the world around them.

* * *

_December X, 1945_

Haruto was sick of the outside world. It was cold, there was nothing to eat and he was pretty sire that he had his sister had been living in an alley for over a decade. Not that anyone could tell by their appearance. He and Haruko had once snuck into a lecture done on mythical beings, by a rather famous professor. Finally, after years and years, they had a word for what they were. Not that they fit it to a T, but it was the closest to what they were. That and blood was rather tasty.

"Haruko, do you think we'll die here on the streets of this London?" He asked one night while they watched the snow fall from the sky and gather around them.

"No." She whispered lightly. "There's so much we haven't seen yet."

"Like that matters."

"It does. I don't want to die."

He turned on his side. The pavement cold below him. "Did you think that back then too?"

Her golden eyes met his. "No. Not really."

He laughed at her. "Really now?"

"It was so long ago I don't remember." She laughed.

He smiled. That's how he fell asleep that night. Telling his self that change was just around the corner, maybe tomorrow or the day after.

The next day Haruko met a young, but talented musician. He was a tall blonde by the name of Satsuki. He visited them both for a few weeks, telling them of life with his family, his younger brother, who was also a talented musician though far better than he.

Then one night he just stopped appearing.

It would be another month before Natsuki, the younger brother they both had heard so much about, walked into their lives. It would be another month before Haruko lost her reason for being, her name, and everything she held dear. After so much time, she would finally realize that the life she was given from that witch was not a gift but a curse.

_"_ _Then you shall be Haruka. I will give you this name, and with it a new life. So stay with me, forever and always."_

That was her promise to Natsuki. Forever and always.

* * *

_X-X-1968_

It took Haruka forever to get used to her new name. She wasn't even sure to do with her life. After the attack in England her and Natsuki stayed on the move. They visited everywhere and anywhere. She was fulfilling her childhood dream, but it didn't seem real.

"I want a family." She huffed out one day.

Natsuki blinked. His face grew a bright red. "W-wait! You don't mean..."

She looked at him puzzled. "What else would I mean? I want to expand our vampire family."

He sighed in relief. "Oh, that."

"But I don't want just anyone." She mumbled, her back straightened so the European dress wouldn't dig into her ribs. She sipped her tea elegantly. "I was once saved, so I shall do the same for others."

"Saved?" Natsuki questioned.

"Didn't I tell you that story already?"

He shook his head at her before sipping on his own tea. "No."

"Then let's save it for another time." She stood, her tea cup empty. "I'm ready to start my search."

"How long will we be looking?"

She winked at him playfully. "As long as it takes."

* * *

_X-23-1989_

Blending in was harder that they realized. Haruka easily lost track of months and days, sometimes even years. She didn't like the newer technology that was coming out. It took everything Ren had to get her to dress fashionably. If it was up to her, Haruka would still wear the shredded clothing that Natsuki found her in.

"You have to!" Ren yelled at her. It had taken everything in him, Tokiya, and Ranmaru to get her to go to the mall, much less a store to buy her a new outfit or two. And now she was fitting him tooth and nail, every step of the way. "It's cute and it fits you so well."

"No, never!" She blushed from other side of the changing room door. "It's way to short!"

"It's knee length." Ranmaru rolled his eyes while he paged through a newspaper he had bought.

"Absolutely not!" She yelled at them. "I hate it."

Tokiya who was just walking back over got a shrug from the silver haired one and a nod from Ren. "You know, Natsuki was talking about how cute you would look in the newer dresses. And this one is even yellow."

The three heard her gulp. "Fine. I'll try it."

They nodded to each other. Puzzled by how she ever fit into society before the three of them came along.

* * *

_December 23, 2010_

With Haruka's newest challenge, Ai, she wasn't sure what to do. He needed to be away from Tokyo so as not to worry constantly over his brother, but she didn't want to force both him and Masato to far away. Not that she didn't have the money for it, because she did have money, and lots of it. After the rumored death of Natsuki's family, they took all of their savings and switched it into different accounts every few decades. After Ren can along they invested into markets and such to keep gaining until Haruka's alias became one of the world's richest people.

"What to do, what to do?" She paced in her hotel room. Every once in a while she would need a break from her boys and to have her own luxurious room was a pleasant treat.

As she paced the cordless phone on the nightstand rung. She blinked at it, knowing that if Natsuki needed her that badly he would use the cellphone she forced him to carry. Cautiously she picked it up.

"Hello." She said, voice firm.

"Ah, the older twin survived." The cheerful person on the other side said happily. "Good, I so wanted to meet you again."

"Who is this?" Haruka's brow creased.

"A person who want her favor to be paid back."

"I don't know of any such person. Perhaps you have the wrong number." Her thumb hovered over the end button.

"I heard the mountains are nice this time of year. Also a good place for a family get together." The phone clicked, leaving the redhead puzzled. But whoever that was gave her an idea. She once purchased a cabin in a forested and mountainy area. That place was perfect...

* * *

_March 20, 2015_

Her family was weird, but honestly Haruka wouldn't have it any other way. Syo had his brother, as did Ai, and seeing them together made her extremely happy. Even if she didn't understand why. It had been almost three years since Kaoru's kidnapping.

What she didn't understand was why both Kaoru and Nagi wanted to stay human. Aine had been fine with turning, but the other two down right refused. Haruka had made sure to assure them that most of the things that they heard were just rumors. They could still go to school and live relatively normal lives. To prove her point, she forced everyone out on a picnic. There was sun, there was water, everything was normal.

"It's just not me." Kaoru said to her as they both watched the others play from the blanket that Haruka had barely remembered to bring. "I can't really explain it."

"Are you willing to leave Syo in my hands?" She asked leaning back on her palms, legs crossed neatly in front of her.

"Of course. In just five years you made him happier than I did in sixteen."

She hummed, not wanting to agree with him. "There will always be room in my family if you ever change your mind. You and Nagi both."

"Thank you." He stood. The blonde then called loudly, I want to be on Tomochika's team!"

A bout of groans cane from the boys while the long red haired girl cheered.

Haruka smiled at them before falling onto her back, stretching out over the soft fabric. She didn't look at the person who plopped down next to her, she could tell without looking who it was.

"You don't remember the day you were born, but I do." The bubbly voice was calm. It reminded her of such a far off time, filling her with nostalgia. "You're father often gloated that he was more right about having a daughter that your mother having a son since you were born first. Such a beautiful day."

"I don't remember." She said coldly looking up at the sky.

"Do you ever think of them?"

"Not really."

"Do you ever think of the elderly couple that took you in?"

"No." Haruka smiled. It was hard for her to keep her lies straight, and she knew the witch could tell what she was really thinking anyways.

"Have you ever thought of me?"

"I've wondered what your name was."

"Yuuko."

"Well darn. Now I can't call you 'that bitch'." She joked lightly.

"You've never call me that." The black haired woman chuckled. "I'm surprised you haven't forgotten me."

"One would think that after hundreds upon thousands of years I'd forget that strange woman who saved my little brother, but I guess not." Haruka shrugged.

"It really has been that long." Yuuko sighed. "I guess I'd better be going now."

"Where to?" Haruka finally turned to meet her blue eyed stare.

"Who knows. Maybe someone else will need my help." The woman stood. "I won't be watching out for you anymore. I've got other work to do, so take care."

Haruka closed her eyes and chuckled aloud. There was no one around to share her statement with, but it still escaped her lips. "There's no rest for wicked people like us."


End file.
